vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Waffle Quest 2012
Description Welcome to The VFK Waffle Quest 2012! The Friday of this weekend, August 24th, was National Waffle Day! Waffle lovers take this day to celebrate the anniversary of the first U.S. patent for a waffle iron! This fabulous invention took the waffle to fluffy new heights, and made it a tasty sensation! So turn on your waffle iron, break out some butter and your favorite waffle topping, and let's look at the delicious history of waffles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Egg Waffle Hat! Prizes Questions 1. Long ago, in the fourteenth century, the Ancient Greeks and the area referred to as the low countries (the modern day Netherlands) were known to have made flat cakes that closely resembled waffles. To cook the waffles, they were cooked between two metal plates hinged together with long wooden handles. What was interesting about these early waffle makers? * They made tiny waffles * They could imprint designs into the waffles * They were designed to boil water * They were used only by bakers 2. Even though these early waffles were made in a similar way to modern waffles, you may not recognize them by their flavor. Instead of sweet toppings such as butter and syrup, or fruit and whipped cream, the early waffles were topped with such things as cheeses and herbs. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age, and say: "Waffle, waffle, waffle!" 3. There is some uncertainty about the exact day of National Waffle Day. Some sources designate August 5th as National Waffle Day. Other sources say that the date of August 24th is correct and is historically based. Further investigation reveals August 5th as an error, but the date of August 24th is based on when the patent for the waffle iron was first granted in the United States. In what year was this US patent for the waffle iron issued? * 1869 * 1875 * 1879 * 1892 4. An American of Dutch heritage, from Troy, New York named Cornelius Swarthout, was granted his patent for a "device to bake waffles." His waffle iron was made of sturdy cast iron, and was intended to be used with coal stoves. It could be turned over to cook both sides of the waffle evenly. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "Waffles with butter and syrup!" 5. Because waffles are so fantastic, they even deserve an additional day to honor them - March 25th! This date is Vaffeldagen, or International Waffle Day, which finds its origins in Sweden. On March 25th, Swedish women traditionally start their spring tasks, which include preparing waffles! Which people are believed to be the first people to bring "wafles" to the New World? * Germans in 1608 * Pilgrims in 1620 * Swedish in 1638 * Amish in 1710 6. Waffles have not always had two "f's" in their name. The word "waffle" - with two "f"'s, first appeared in English print in 1735. For those who love waffles, every day is a Waffle Day celebration! In fact, waffle lovers may even celebrate waffles the entire month of August! Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Waffle weekend!" 7. On July 26, 1911, the first fully electric waffle iron came off the General Electric Company assembly line. The invention combined a revolutionary design for the heating elements, and a thermostat to protect against overheating. This amazing invention has endured to the present, with essentially the same basic function and design. Who came up with this design? * Richard G. Drew of Minneapolis, MN * Leo Hendrik Baekeland of Yonkers, N.Y. * Thomas J. Steckbeck of Abbottstown, PA * Earle Dickson of New Brunswick, NJ 8. The classic waffle pattern that everyone instantly recognizes as "waffle," is so old that it is embedded in our culture. This interlaced honeycomb-like pattern, does not even have a specific name other than simply "waffle pattern." In fact, patterns for knitting, yard goods, or even packing material use this unique pattern. Go to the Waterfall in Australia, and say: "We love waffles!" 9. A variation on the classic American waffle, is the Belgian waffle. The classic waffles use baking soda or baking powder to leaven the batter, but the fluffier Belgian waffles use yeast for leavening. Also, the Belgian waffle iron is a deeper, larger patterned appliance to accommodate the fluffier waffles. Belgian waffles are often used as desserts. They are commonly topped with ice cream or whipped cream, and fresh strawberries and fruit. What was the original name of the Belgian waffle? * Brussel Waffle * Paris Waffle * London Waffle * Boston waffle 10. Maurice Vermersch used his wife's waffle recipe to create his famous waffles when residing in Belgium, before the start of World War II. He introduced his waffles at the 1960 Brussels World Fair. Due to the massive success of his "Brussel" waffle, he brought it to the 1964 New York World's Fair in America, where it was also a sensational hit. It was renamed the Belgian waffle. Go to Inside the Marshall's Office in Western Age, and say: "National Waffle Day!" Answers 1. They could imprint designs into the waffles 2. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age, and say: "Waffle, waffle, waffle!" 3. 1869 4. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "Waffles with butter and syrup!" 5. Pilgrims in 1620 6. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Waffle weekend!" 7. Thomas J. Steckbeck of Abbottstown, PA 8. Go to the Australian Waterfall, and say: "We love waffles!" 9. Brussel Waffle 10. Go to Inside the U.S. Marshalls Office in Western Age, and say: "National Waffle Day!" Category:Quests